Crying Unknown Tears
by paytonsawyer1000
Summary: Dan does something unforgivable to Haley set in 310


Crying Unknown Tears

Haley was limping, it was so hard to walk, crying, her tears kept coming, and brusing, her body had responded to what happened. She walked into apartment, where she passed out on the ground.  
"Haley is that you?"Brooke called as she came out of the bathroom, she saw Haley laying on the ground. "Haley, what happened?" then she saw bruises all over body. "Did Nathan do this to you?" Haley shook her head no. "We're taking you to the hospital to be checked out. I need to call Peyton."  
10 minutes later the door swung open and Lucas was standing there"Hey Peyton, oh sorry Lucas I thought you were Peyton."  
"No, is Hales here?"  
"This really isn't the best time."  
"Why?"  
"Come see for your self." He walked into the room and saw Haley laying on the floor.  
"Brooke what happened?"  
"You know about ten minutes after you left she came into the house and passed out. She has bruises all over he body and I think she was raped."  
"By Nathan."  
"No we don't know that is why I called Peyton, I can't lift her alone to the car to take her to the hospital."  
"Here i'll put her in the car."  
"Thanks."

Peyton arrived 5 minutes later at the apartment they then left and arrived at the hospital. Brooke and Peyton ran up to the front desk while Lucas carried Haley in and put her on a stretcher and then stood next to her.

"Haley who did this to you?" she couldn't form any words to respond with tears in her eyes. "Haley I am so sorry we'll find out who did this to you." Five minutes later a doctor came out a room and took her into examine. The group of three sat in the waiting room silently for 30 minutes until Brooke started to talk.

"I feel so bad for her she doesn't deserve this. Maybe someone should call Nathan and tell him what happened.

"Yeah okay I'll do it." Lucas said as he left the hospital corridor." He took out his phone dialed, a got his answering machine. "Hey Nathan, it's Lucas Haley's in the hospital, call me when you get this."

He walked back into the hospital and Brooke and Peyton were talking to the doctor. Haley was in a wheelchair, her face was tearstained, but she was asleep. The doctor walked away and Brooke and Peyton wheeled Haley over by Lucas.

"Well so what's the news" Lucas asked

"Bad, she was raped and beaten, she has one broken rib, and they took DNA tests to see who did this to her." Brooke said

"Will she be okay?"

"Eventually, did you call Nathan?" Peyton asked and Lucas nodded yes. The group drove back to the apartment and laid Haley down.

"She can sleep in my bed tonight to make her comfortable."

"Okay thanks Brooke." Suddenly, Nathan barged into the apartment.

"Is she okay?" he asked

Nathan walked into the room and asked,"What happended to her?"  
"Nathan..she was raped and and beaten she has one broken rib... did you do it to her."  
"No, well we did stuff last night but she wanted it and well I was gentle. I left her this morning because my mom called and no one else has a key except me, my mom, and Dan. And I was with my mom which only leaves..."  
"Dan, oh am i going to kill him!" Lucas said with anger  
"Boys, call down you can stay here tonight to watch her, me and P.Sawyer will order pizza and you can go get your stuff. Nathan you can sleep in Haley's room, i think you should and Lucas, Peyton, and me can sleep in here."  
"Thanks Brooke, I really appreciate you letting me sleep in there with her."  
"No problem just take care of her."  
They all left, except Brooke, to get their stuff.  
-  
Nathan walked into his house and upstairs to get his stuff. There he saw Dan standing there, like he was waiting for him.  
"Son, late night last night with Haley?"  
"Yeah, wait how did you know that."  
"Well i found her in your bed."  
"Well right now i;m just going to grab some stuff to sleepover at Haley's."  
"Take care of her."  
"Why would you say that?"  
"Oh no reason."Dan said with a smirk and left

The group all gathered at the house once more at and went to their posts. Nathan walked into to the room to see Haley. It made him tear up just the way she looked. 'Who ever did this to her I am going to hurt.' He layed down and went to sleep.

During the night Nathan heard crying. He walked over to Haley and sure enough she was trying to sit up and was in pain.  
"Hales, do want some medicine?" she nodded her head yes. He went to the bathroom and got some IV prophen and gave it to her. When he was going back to bed he heard a little voice. "Nathan will come over here and sleep with me tonight." Haley asked  
"Sure." he went over to the bed and snuggled with her.

The phone rang early in the morning. Brooke went to get it. Nathan walked over to the where Brooke was standing and listened.  
"Thank you doctor." she hung up to the phone and turned around to face Nathan.  
"Nathan it was Dan who did it to Haley he raped and beat her."  
"I'm going to kill him!"  
"Nathan now doesn't go over the edge." Brooke insisted

"How can you not, have you seen her, she is in so much pain and you telling me not to kill him."

"I'm just saying call the police and get them to arrest him, it will feel a lot better than killing him."

"I agree." Lucas said bringing his head up from where he was sleeping.

"Ok then I'll call the police department and give them the information we have and then they would have to arrest them."

"Ok then lets get going." Lucas said. When Brooke turned around Nathan was already on the phone with the police department feeding them the evidence. After he was done, Nathan turned to Lucas and said, "They said they were going to get the DNA results and the over to house and arrest him. So I am going to go check on Haley."

"Ok Nate." Nathan walked into Haley's room and laid down next to her. He watched her sleep for ten minutes and the moved a little bit. She then began to stir. She suddenly opened her eyes and slowly tried to sit up.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"Oh that's okay, I needed my medicine anyways. Can you help me sit up?"

"Oh yea sure." He put one hand in hers and then put his other hand on her back to help her sit up.

"So by the way, why didn't you tell me Dan hurt you?" Then just like that she broke down in his arms.

"Oh Haley I didn't mean to say that like that. It's okay It's okay." He stroked her hair and then she cried herself back to sleep again. Then Nathan laid her back down and then walked into the living room.

"Well, I talked to her and it didn't go so well."

"Why, what did you to her?" a now awake and alert Peyton asked.

"Well I asked her why she didn't tell me it was Dan and she broke down in my arms."

"Then it went better than I thought, she needs time to heal, just like all of us do when something bad happens to us." Peyton said

"Well, does anyone want to go watch Dan get arrested? I mean it is going to be really funny!" Brooke said

"Sure, but someone needs to stay here and watch Haley. Who's going to?" Lucas asked

"I will, I mean I could probably catch it on the news tonight." Peyton said

"Ok then, lets get going, we don't want to miss Mayor Scott get arrested." Lucas said. Then the three of them left in Nathan's car.

DAN'S HOUSE

Dan was in the kitchen when he heard a knock on the door.

"Hello."

"Tree Hill police we are here to arrest Dan Scott."

"Why am I being arrested?"

"For the rape and beating of Haley Scott."

"I did no such thing."

"We did a DNA test and it came back as that being your DNA. Men arrest him."

"I can't believe this I am the mayor of this town. I can't believe you people." Dan was then put in a car and taken to the police department.


End file.
